


New Direction

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary at a yard sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Direction

"It's weird," Mary says, looking at the angel figurine. "I never liked angels before, but I like this."

"Twenty-five cents," the homeowner says.


End file.
